


Protect and Survive

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It seemed like a good idea at the time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20 at LJ. Author's Choice #3.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

"You taught your daughter how to survive a zombie apocalypse."

“What?” He folded his arms defensively at her look. "I also taught her earthquake and hurricane survival techniques and a home fire escape plan. Is it so terrible that I wanted Alexis to have the best chance of surviving if the undead rose and started to walk the Earth while I was out?"

"It's..." She shook her head.

"Endearing?" He supplied helpfully. "Sweet? Adorable? Yet more proof of my awesome parenting skills?"

"I was thinking more like creepy and disturbing."


End file.
